


Untitled Steve/Tony Fluff

by Jelliebean71



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliebean71/pseuds/Jelliebean71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upsettingly short fluff that I wrote for my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Steve/Tony Fluff

Tony strolled into the dark living room without even checking to see if anyone was in it and jumped onto the couch. He hit something hard and rolled off, startled.

"What the hell. Why are you sleeping on the couch, Cap?" Tony was agitated because his butt hurt from the fall.

"How did you know it was me? I'm not the only one that lives in this tower." Steve groaned and sat up.

"Okay, I can see that you're changing the subject, but I'll bite. Thor is the only other person I know that has muscles like yours and he's in Asgard. JARVIS, lights." The lights slowly turned on until they were just bright enough for Tony to see the bruises under Steve's eyes.

"Have you not been sleeping? What's wrong, Cap?" Steve just smiled weakly, closed his eyes, and layed back down.

"Steve, come on, you know you can tell me. You've been there for me, please let me return the favor." Tony crawled onto the couch and layed so their bodies were parallel, facing each other.

"Ever heard of personal space, Stark?" Steve jokingly huffed, though the sting was taken out of each word with the yawn that punctuated it.

"Yep, I just like being in yours." Tony said said with a suggestive wink.

"Not really in the mood for games, Tony. I'm really tired." Steve practically deflated as the last of his energy rushed out of him.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get you to bed." Tony got them off of the couch and grabbed Steve by the hand to give him some leverage as wavered and nearly fell over.

They walked in silence to Steve's room, not letting each other go as they got to the bed. Steve collapsed onto the comforter, still clutching Tony's hand like a lifeline, but not hurting him.

"Will you stay with me?" Steve looked so scared and childlike that Tony couldn't have left if he wanted to.

"Of course." Tony snuggled into Steve with his head buried in Steve's shoulder, Tony's arm lazily thrown over him.

He could feel Steve relax as they lay there, their breaths evening out as they neared sleep.

Tony made sure Steve had fallen asleep before letting himself do the same, feeling protective of Steve and chasing away the unknown thoughts that had plagued him.


End file.
